


Going Good

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Tom Hiddleston has a girlfriend for a few months. Today is the day he visits her home and meets her 2 year old daughter. Y / N hopes that everything will be fine. Later in the evening, Tom asks if he can stay the night ...





	Going Good

**Author's Note:**

> The name of your daughter = Y / D / N   
Favorite food = Y / F / F

"Not again! Y / D / N! How many times do I have to tell you not to smear your pudding on the sofa cushions? "Y / N asks, not hoping for an answer from her 2-year-old daughter who was fumbling in the house. She took the pillow to wash the stain out. Y / N went to the bathroom as she stepped on one of the Y / D / N counters, she bent down and picked him up. After Y / N washed and dried the stain as best she could, she put the pillow back on the sofa and looked around for space.   
"How am I supposed to fix everything until later?" She said to herself and started to clean up. Later, Tom is to come to dinner and meet her daughter. She had been with him for half a year and really happy with him. But she could not shake off the fear that the visit will be a disaster. After another hour of cleaning up, cleaning and nursing, she changed and put on Y / D / N neat clothes that were not smudged. Y / N spent another half hour preventing her child from getting dirty again and cooking Y / F / F. She was clearing away another toy when the doorbell rang. Y / N looked at the clock, he was far too early and she had not nearly cleared up the mess. The house was still an absolute mess. Sielief went to the door and opened it to Tom, who was holding a bunch of flowers with her favorite flowers.   
"Hello darling, I hope I'm not too early," he says, "You look gorgeous, by the way," he winked.   
"Thanks, you do not look too bad," she says pointing to his outfit. He was wearing black pants and a tight fitting white shirt.   
"The flowers are for you," Tom gave her flowers.   
"Thank you, you are really beautiful", she gives to him and kissed him on the lips.   
"May I come in?"   
"Oh, of course," says Y / N and moved to the side to let him in. She was scared of what he would think of her home. Y / N saw Tom looking around and looking at the pictures on the wall, there were many pictures of her and Y / D / N. Tom turned back to her and smiled.   
"It's really nice here and cozy," he says honestly, but Y / N could not help but think he was just friendly. She picked up the toys that lay beside her foot.   
"Where is the other lady of the house?" He asks, putting his hands behind his pockets.   
"She's just in her room and very excited to meet you," and hopefully clean, she adds quietly, "I'll go and get her," Tom nods. Y / N went upstairs while Tom kept looking around her house. There were a few things left over, but Tom did not mind at all, he knew she had a 2-year-old daughter when she started dating. Tom heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to the stairs and saw Y / N walking down the stairs with her daughter in her arms. She smiled at Tom as she came to a stop in front of him.   
"Say hello to Tom," Y / N said affectionately to the little girl and waved slightly to Tom. The little girl hid her head in the crook of Y / N.   
"Tom this is Y / D / N," she says   
"Hello, little ones," says Tom and took her little hand in his, the child looked up.   
"Do we want to eat?" She asks.   
After eating, Tom played with Y / D / N. Y / N was amazed how good Tom was with the toddler and that did not bother him in the least. When it was getting dark with Y / D / N getting tired, Y / N got up from the sofa.   
"I think it's time for the bed," she picked up the little girl from the floor. Tom rose from the floor as she broke Y / D / N into her nursery.   
After Y / D / N fell asleep, she went back to the living room and stopped at the doorframe. Tom was sitting on the sofa. There was a fire in the fireplace. He turned to face her as she entered the room.   
"Is she sleeping?" He asks as Y / N approaches him.   
"Immediately fell asleep, that whole has drained her pretty much," she says, "I hope I did not scare you," Tom knew what she meant and needed no explanation. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"Y / N, I knew what I agree with when I met you. I love every part of you and your daughter is a part of you. "   
He kissed her passionately and pulled her closer to him. Tom started kissing her neck. Y / N's fingers went into his red-blond hair. He breaks away from her and looks up at her.   
"May I stay tonight?" He asked hopefully, Y / N nods. Tom kissed her passionately and, after a while, deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and rubbed against his growing erection and let him moan. He lifted her shirt and squeezed her waist before pulling it up and over her head. Y / N began to unbutton his shirt, when she opened it, he picked her up and carried Y / N up the stairs. But never broke the kiss, until he did not know exactly where her room was true.   
"Right, second door," she explains quickly. Tom started kissing her neck until he stopped in front of her door and pressed her against it. Y / N's hands opened his belt and opened connect the button and zipper of his pants. He opened the door with one hand and stumbled inside. Tom put her on her bed and pulled her pants along with her panties over her legs. He climbed onto the bed and Y / N went backwards. He pulled her legs apart and lifted her leg over her shoulder as he kissed her leg from her foot to her thigh as he arrived at her pussy and gave a kiss on her outer crease before licking over her crease and started on to suck her clit. Her hands pulled at his hair and pulled him up. Y / N wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his pants and boxer shorts down his legs with their heels. Tom opened her bra and took it off. He kissed her and already his tongue in her mouth. He took his cock in his hand and pumped it a couple of times before aligning himself with her pussy. He pulled him up and down her crease. Tom slowly began to press the tip of his cock into her.   
"Mmm, Tom," she groaned as he slowly squeezed his cock into his. He stole a strand of hair from her face as he entered her. Tom leaned his forehead against hers. He pulled his cock out of her until only the tip was in her pussy. She dug her fingers in his shoulders as he pushed back into her.   
"Tom ... Faster ... Please," she groaned, Y / N was trying to be quiet so as not to wake Y / D / N. He accelerated his pace and rubbed her clit. She raised her hips and met his bumps. He broke the kiss and sucks on her nipple. Y / N cocked around Tom's cock.   
"God ... Y / N," moaned Tom. He knew she would come soon. She bit his shoulder as she came to orgasm. He could hear her moaning his name. Tom accelerates his pace and came closer to his orgasm. Just as Y / N came down from her orgasm, a second one rebuilt again. His fingers rubbed her clit on.   
"Cum again for me," he pushed further into her tight pussy, "Cum around my cock", he lost his rhythm and his thrusts when uncontrolled, "Come with me"   
He shot his hot cum into her as she came to orgasm with him. Tom lay on her a little, his cock slipping out of her. He rolled away from her and pulled Y / N with him. She lay with her head on his chest. Tom gently stroked her hair and pulled the blanket over both.   
"Today was beautiful, Y / N"   
"I think so too, thank you for coming," she said. Both laughed at the ambiguity of the sentence.


End file.
